Body Say
by BreannaM13
Summary: Elliot cant get over the red dress that Olivia is wearing at the annual NYPD holiday party. After some drinks, Olivia requests a song to show Elliot how she really feels. (Song Fic)


A/N: I do not own these characters or the rights to this song (Body Say by Demi Lovato). I heard this song on my way home today and I just had to write a little holiday story for you. It's not exactly what I imagined but its what happened. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was another NYPD holiday party that they were obligated to go but they both knew they would be miserable. Elliot and Kathy were on the outs but nobody knew, except his partner. Olivia had been seeing Officer Jason Edwards from the 13th precinct but it was nothing serious. It was only a few weeks in but it was a good excuse for neither of them to go alone.

When she walked in it was like the whole room stopped and admired her beauty. She was wearing a maroon sequin and lace mermaid gown that hung seductively off her shoulders, while her plus one wore a simple black tux with a bowtie. Standing hand in hand, the greeters handed them each a brochure of the night's events and her eyes roamed the crowd to find the one she wanted to be herewith.

She saw him standing in the distance with his back to her talking to their Captain. Cragen caught a glimpse of her and it made Elliot turn around. Her beauty took his breath away. The way that dress was hugging her hips and it sparkled in the light. She couldn't help but grin because she saw how hard he was trying to not stare.

"Hi, Guys!" Liv smiled.

"Liv your dress is beautiful," Kathy said leaning in for a hug. Even though the two of them haven't always been the best of friends, they always had a friendly face in public.

"Thank you," She pulled away and felt Jason rest her hand on her back, "Oh this is Jason. He works at the 13th."

"Officer," Cragen said extending a hand.

"Nice to mee you, but please call me Jason."

Elliot shook Jason's hand as well and the walked over to his partner, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, El." She said pulling him into a hug. "Picked it out just for you." When he pulled away she gave him a wink and walked over to her date.

"Jay, do you want something from the bar?"

"I'm good right now," he said turning back to his friends. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Not once had he said anything or even looked at her the way Elliot had.

She ordered herself a Jack and Coke and a shot of Jameson. Throwing back the shot, she picked up her drink and took a big sip when she felt a hand on her back that caused a shiver down her spine.

"Woah killer," he said mirroring her drink order to the bartender. "Tonights going to be a long night," she said,

"Especially seeing you in that dress," he whispered, "You know, she and I aren't together. I only brought her because we aren't ready to tell everyone yet."

She nodded, "I'm not dating Jason. We are just umm.."

"I know. How about one more before we sit down?" Elliot asked holding his shot glass.

"Sounds good."

The night went on and it was full of lots of laughs. Cragen was up next to speak on behalf of the 16th precinct.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight everyone. I want to thank each and every one of you for all the hard work that you put in on a daily basis to keep the city a safe place. I also want to thank your spouses for letting you all come to work knowing the dangers and risks that we face. I may be a little bias, but there are a few people in this room that hold a special place in my heart. John Munch, you are the craziest old man I know, but we are lucky to have you as a member of our department. Fin, You are a great asset to this team and we can count on you to always deliver. Now for these last two detectives. These two are the biggest pain in the asses but are like a son and daughter to me. Olivia and Elliot, You two are some of NYPD's most decorated officers. You two have solved more cases in the last 10 years than I ever thought imaginable. You both are going to kill me for this but could you come up here for a second."

Olivia looked over at Elliot that shrugged his shoulders. They both stood up and walked towards the stage. Once on stage, they held hands while standing by Cragen's side. "On behalf of the NYPD, I would like to honor both of you with the Medal of Honor." Cragen grabbed the medal boxes off the podium and placed one on Olivia and one on Elliot. He pulled Olivia in for a hug and then Elliot.

Elliot took to the podium, "Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't have been able to do the things that I ...We have done without my partner by my side." he looked at Olivia, "Thank you for having my back, and it's an honor to have yours. It's also an honor to serve at the pleasure of the NYPD."

The audience stood and clapped as they all exited the stage. Sitting back at the table she noticed Elliot hadn't let go of her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and he looked back at her, "You deserve every bit of that medal Liv."

"Same for you."

As the night passed, Olivia kept throwing down drinks. Jason had ignored her most of the night so he could spend time with his colleagues. Shes had more drinks than she can count and she was feeling a little fearless so she walked up to the DJ and made a song request. He nodded in acknowledgment and she made her way back to the dancefloor with her friends.

A few minutes later, she heard her song choice playing and pulled out her phone and texted Elliot.

_Olivia: _

'_I played a song for you :)'_

Elliot felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see her message.

_Elliot:_

'_You did?'_

_Olivia: _

'_Yeah listen. It's playing now.'_

Elliot turned away from the crowd and listened carefully.

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room. _

_there's only one thing left for us to do_

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

Elliot's eyes scanned the room and saw her dancing with a group of people on the dancefloor. He walked towards her and his hands collided with her hips. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You think you're clever."

She turned around and grinned, "Got you out here didn't it." She turned back away from him and ground her hips into him.

_If I had it my way, I would take the lead_

_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_

_If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_

_Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

The liquor was coursing through his veins and he was feeling more forward than usual. They were closer than they probably should have been but he didn't care. He leaned down, "Tell me what your wearing under this dress."

"Use your imagination"

They were getting pushed further and further into the flood of people. Everyone was so close to each other it wasn't even being noticed that Elliot's hands were roaming her body.

"Liv, you are killing me."

_There's only one thing left to do_

Olivia turned back around and pulled him close and sang the chorus to him, "You can touch me with slow hands. Speed it up, baby, make me sweat Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex. Touch, make love, taste you. Drop Kathy off and meet me at my place in an hour." without saying another word she leaves him standing in shock and disbelief.

She walks up to Jason and lets him know that she was taking a cab home and that the had a great time. Which was a lie. She found Cragen and said her goodbyes to a few of her friends and made her way out the door. The cold air hit her and shocked her system. She walked to the edge of the street and waited for her cab.

Sitting in the backseat for what felt like forever she was watching the minutes tick by. It was a little after 11 so traffic wasn't too bad but he wasn't driving fast enough.

Meanwhile back inside, Elliot walked up to Kathy and asked her if she was ready to leave.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked as they walked to the table to grab the remainder of their things.

"Yeah, uh listen, I'm going to stay at my place tonight. I mean I've been paying rent and it's not being used."

"Okay. I'll just take a cab home then. There is no point in you driving all the way to Queens to come back downtown."

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I had a good time. Thank you for inviting me. I wish I would have come to those more often." Kathy said pulling him into a hug and making their way out the door.

"Thank you for coming. I'll wait for your car with you."

When the car arrived she pulled him into one final hug and she walked over and opened the rear door. "Tell Liv I said hi. Have a good night El." She smiled and winked at him closing the door before he had time to answer.

When the car began to pull away he ran to Valet and got his car making his way to his partner's house.

The drive felt like an eternity but after finding a parking spot he got into the elevator and hit 4. Walking up to her door he knocked and wiped his sweaty palms waiting for her to answer. He has been dreaming bout this moment for almost as many years as they have been partners and it was about to happen.

She heard a knock at the door and she felt her heart thumping in her chest. Opening the door she leaned against the frame and smiled.

"Hello, Handsome."

He took two steps towards her, "Hello Gorgeous." he grabbed ahold of her hips and walked her back further into her apartment. He closed the door with his foot and pinned her against the wall. Body to body she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you going to see what's under this dress?"

"Oh absolutely." He smiled then placing a searing kiss on her lips leading her towards the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I have an alternative ending that I can post as well. We get to see what happens when they get into the bedroom. Leave a review and let me know if you would like to see that as well.


End file.
